The survivability of RF transmit/receive systems that are deployable in a hostile environment depends upon their ability to avoid detection by a threat radar. For this purpose, the deployed system preferably employs a configuration and uses `stealth` materials that will minimize its radar cross-section (RCS). On the other hand, because the inherent functionality of a transmit/receive system involves either or both the transmission and reception of RF energy, its operability requires that it exhibit, during some prescribed transmit/receive window, the very characteristic that makes it vulnerable to a threat--i.e., that it reflect electromagnetic energy.